Kickin It with Vampires
by MSxoxo
Summary: What happens when the girl Jack Anderson loves turns out to be something that she's not. Will their friends be affected by this secret or will life stay the same as it always has, just a little differently. Will this mishap make Jack's love life stronger or will it crush it and break it. Bad Summary. Crossover of Disney Shows MBAV and Kickin It.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Introduction

Kickin It with Vampires!

**Note: Since this chapter is the introduction, it will be super short.**

**Disclaimer: MSxoxo doesn't own Kickin it nor ever has owned it.**

Kim

You know how you always wish to be immortal. Well stop wishing. Being immortal isn't a good thing. When all of your friends grow up, you won't grow up. When your friends and family die, you'll be left all by yourself for eternity. It all happened too soon. I didn't want it to happen. My best friend Jessie from Tennessee tried to warn me, but I didn't think it would happen. I didn't think it _could_ happen. I thought it only happened in the books and the movies. But boy was I wrong. I should've listened to him. Now I'm stuck like this, at least I hope not! I wish there would be a cure for this curse my ex put on me. My family doesn't know, my friends don't know, not even Grace or the Warriors. No one knew. It's good my parents are always out of town. Since their never at home, they haven't found out about my new… diet. Rocks were being thrown near my open window. I hissed going over to my window. And outside my window on the grass was my boyfriend. Jackson Anderson, someone who didn't know my- secret. He's also one of the reasons I don't wish for immortality. I don't know what I do without Jack Anderson. But I hope he doesn't piece two and two together. That could be bad business, I love him but I don't want him to know.

**Hi is the intro weird. Is the ending kind of corny. Tell me what you think. Hey guys I'm thinking of adding an OC or two in later on in the story, but I dont know what there names will be and what there personality will be, style, if its a girl or boy... Any help would be well appreciated just put in your ideas. Read and Review!**

**~MSxoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2: Jack and the Secret

Jack and the Secret

I ducked and my hideous yellow eyes and insanely sharp teeth disappeared. "My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Jack said.

"Hey Romeo!" I yelled."You know you're not supposed to use rocks. You're supposed to use pebbles!"

"Okay. Thanks for the newsflash, Juliet!" He said sarcastically. "Now can you help me up?"

"Sure. Just grab on to my arm." I said because he was already hanging on a vine. He grabbed my arm and using no effort at all, I pulled him up. He was shocked that I was so strong

"What?" I said."Make it quick. Before he could speak I continued.

"My parents are going to be home within 30 minutes!" I said. "I just found out." I smiled.

"Why haven't you been coming to karate? Why have you stopped hanging out with the Warriors, and especially me! Not to be conceited. You don't even come to the skate park. You didn't show up for dojo pictures. I talked to Grace and she says she hasn't seen you come to pep squad practices since a week before Brad Wolfe broke up with you Kim. You didn't show for spring pictures, though I saw you dancing in your room when I got home from school. What's going on, Kimmy?" Jack asked in what seemed like a long sentence.

"Things are just confusing in my life now. When it all straightens up, I promise you and the Warriors will be the first to know." I promised.

"First? Your parents don't know?" He said.

"My parents were in Russia. They're going to Madagascar in a week." I said.

"going to see the movie?" He asked.

"No, their visiting the island!" I said. "Now go!" I threw him out the window, fell on my bed, and sighed with relief.

Jack

I was in the dojo punching a punching dummy. I was wearing a plain white tee, with an unzipped gray and white jacket, with sweatpants. Milton,Eddie,and Jerry walked into the dojo and saw me punching dummies.

"Hey Jack!" They all yelled.

"Hey!" I said.

"You wouldn't believe what we just did. It was totally awesome, you should've…"Eddie said cutting himself off."Wait why are you wearing a jacket?"

"Yeah it's 95 degrees outside!" Milton finished

"Uh, I don't know." I said discreetly.

"You don't think he would…?" Milton asked Eddie and Jerry.

"He wouldn't. He's Jack." Jerrry said.

"But lets check just in case." Eddie said. I tried to fight them but they somehow managed to get my jacket off. They revealed my hot pink arms from Kim's grasp, and cuts and scrapes from the fall." He said.

" I saw Kim." I said."Uh, I'm going to go for a run to excersise. Could ya'll stay here at the dojo?" They nodded. I grabbed my board and skated to the parking lot. I ran until I passed an alley. I heard a hiss. The same hiss I heard outside Kim's. I skated into the alley and a girl with pin straight honey blonde hair was bent over in the alley. It was her clothes and her hair but it couldn't be her. This girl was eating a rat, raw. Uggh gross. She tossed it in a trash can. I heard her get up so I hid. She ran and was eating the rat within seconds. I fell onto my board and she dropped her meat and tried to track me down. It was Kim. I knew what this meant, I had to tell the guys. I got on my board and skated back to the dojo. I rushed open the doors and as soon as they slammed closed. I yelled something.

"MY GIRLFRIEND'S A VAMPIRE!" I screamed. Everyone in the room stared in shock.

"Your dating Rosalie Cullen Jack?" I turned around and there Kim was. She had ugly yellow eyes and bloody fangs. Everyone screamed but she stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Jerry.

"Hey my little sister Jazelyn is a Big Twilight fan

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3:The Reveal

The reveal

Kim

I tossed an apple up and down I dropped it. He caught it with his foot. I smiled

" Take it Jack." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"It's totally not what it looks like.

"You're a fucking vampire, with fangs, ugly yellow eyes, and you suck raw animal's blood for food!"I yelled.

"Ok, well it's kind of what it looks like." I said.

"Don't bite us!" Milton said.

"Relax, Relax. I'm a fledgling which means I'm not exactly a full vampire. A fledgling has 28 weeks to drink human blood before my mortal body dies. Plus if I wanted to eat you I would've already" I said.

"Is that true?" Jack asked. I looked down.  
"As of two or three weeks from now. And the eating thing yes." I said.

"How did it happen?" Jerry asked. I looked around and then I started.

"This all happened right when I broke up with Brad." I warned. They all nodded as if urging me to go on.

"_Kimmy, I'm here. Why did you text me?" Brad asked._

"_I have to break up with you." I said. _

"_Why?" he asked. I looked at him._

"_I have to break you with you because I love someone who knows me better and has more things in common with me." I said._

"_Now you have to stay with me!" he said. His teeth grew sharp and pointy and his eyes turned a silvery-black color._

"_Brad? What's going on? Why do you look so different?" I asked in panic._

"_Oh ,Kimberly Olivia. I don't look different. This is just another side of me. And will soon be another side of you two. He whistled and two teenagers I didn't know grasped by arms hard. Brad held onto my shoulders, angled my neck, and bit my neck. The teenagers let go of my arms and walked away. I fell to the ground. And I started shifting back and forth and I finally fell asleep. At first Brad thought he'd killed me but fifteen minutes later I cried and sped off._

"And I've been like that ever since. Ever since then I've skipped curling my hair and blow drying it because I can barely see my mirror reflection anymore." I said.

"Oh." I said.

"Jack are my eyes really yellow?" I asked. Everyone nodded. My teeth were back to normal and my eyes were back to their normal brown. I ran into the dressing room to get changed and in an instant I was out punching a punching dummy.

"Wait what?"Eddie said. I raised a brow. "It's gonna take some getting used to." Rudy walked in.

"Hey we have a new student here." Rudy said. We all asked who.

"Come one in." Rudy yelled. Brad walked in.

"Brad leave. After what you did to me. I don't want you or need you back." I said as I gave Brad a death glare.

"He can't leave. He's our newest Warrior Kimberly. Why would you anyway. You wouldn't ask them to leave. We all gasped as Rudy walked into his office.

Jack

Here's _Kim's_ ex- boyfriend joining our dojo. Oh, that bloodsucking loser. And anyway only our family and closest friends know about Kim and me dating. He might try to make a move on her. I won't let him do that to _my girlfriend_. So Brad walked up to me.

"Hey Jack. That's your name, isn't it skater boy. What you doing here at a Karate dojo. You're only a little skate rat." I said.

"I'm a second degree black belt and I can prove it. I did this weird move on a punching dummy. (The move Jack does in Dojo Day afternoon to make the dummies head bounce across the courtyard and into the nail salon.)

"Hah."Brad said. "I still don't believe you." He threw a punch and I flipped him but he did a back flip and landed. I was scared so I threw him into the wall(the one with the Chinese/Japanese guy). He did a fast vampire run and was about to attack me when Kim pulled me back and stepped in front of me. Her eyes were that yellow again and her teeth had turned into fangs. She kicked him all the way to the dojo doors, although we were in the center of the dojo. She flipped her hair and smiled until she heard something.

"Kim! He's coming up behind you!" Milton screamed. She just held both of my arms out because I was unaware of where he was. We looked at her like she was crazy. That is until Brad walked into her arm and got knocked out. I grabbed a bow staff. She faced him and when Brad got up she kicked him. She ran and when she was finally right over him, she held the bow staff over him.


	4. Chapter 4:Bite and How to be revamped

Bite and… How to be Revamped?

Jerry

Kim  
Brad broke the bow staff in half, knocked me off of him, and charged at Jack, who was harassing him. I stood in between them  
"Kimmy this isn't your fight." jack said.  
" no it's mine!" I yelled.  
"actually this became lover boy's fight as soon as he charged at me."  
I realised there was nothing more I could do so I backed away to the rest of the guys. He was about to bite him but I sped around them and started to pull Brad away from Jack. He let go. I sighed in relief. That is until he snapped his fingers and a hypnotised Rudy and Grace came forward. Rudy Pulled me off of the damned bloodsucker and a yellow eyed Grace grabbed me.  
"Oh no! Brad has hypnotized grace and Rudy.  
'Wait oh no grace is a vampire!' I thought. Grace had a tight grasp on me while Brad was looking at jack. He was probably trying to figure out where to bite him. I banged grace In the head and wacked Rudy in the head with a nun-chuck.  
"god what happened?" Grace asked.  
" I'm asking the same thing." Rudy said. I filled them in. We all were in front of Brad.

Jack  
"No matter how hot you are, nobody, and I mean nobody, puts me in a trance." Grace said. Brad had a strong grasp on my arm.  
" why do you care about this meat. In 1000 years you won't remember It's name. Come with me and be what your meant to me." brad said.  
"Get this through your tiny bat brain. If you hurt my friends you will regret. And even if it takes me a million years, I will never be one of you." kim yelled.  
"hmmm well see about that" he yelled back.

Jerry  
"Hmmh, well see about that!" Brad yelled. Brad bit Jack. Kim looked in disgust, Jack yelled out in pain, Milton yelled his signature 'gah', and Eddie and I looked away.  
Milton  
Kim's running toward jack. If she's gonna suck, I can't look. It's kind of like sharing a room with Aunt Verna. Brad held her back. Jacks body flashed and he shifted from side to side. He's out now. Not breathing, no heartbeat, no movement. Kim looked at him.  
"What did you do to him? Now I'll never see him again." Kim said. We all cried.  
" of course you will. You're alive. That's exactly what happened to you. See ya!" Brad flew out.  
"Suck the venom out."I urged. "Fast!" She nodded her head no. We all looked at her in surprise. Didn't she want him to be saved?  
"It's too late. I can't believe I let this happen to him." she said crying. She looked at Jack. He was awake.  
Kim  
"Jack!"I said. I hugged him. Jack hissed. Grace saw his fangs showing. I wouldn't have known if Grace hadn't of hinted with her own fangs. I let go of Jack. He bit Milton. I ran straight up to Milton. All of the other warriors, including Jack put their hands like they were gonna say the Wasabi Code. I drank the venom out. I ran.  
" See ya tomorrow guys!" I said walking out of the dojo.  
They all waved goodbye. I cried for a minute and then jumped up to fly home.

Jack

I helped Milton up.

"Milton I'm so sorry. I was tempted to drink and I just had to give into the temptation. Kind of like you and studying whenever we do that mannequin thing with the seagulls at the beach and the bologna." I said.  
"It's okay. You were crazy tonight. But luckily Kim sucked the venom out." Milton said.

"I kind of feel sorry for her. Doing something she didn't want to for her friends. Do you wanna visit her? She should be home by now." I said.

" Yeah sure. Wait how are we gonna get there?" Eddie asked once we got outside. I grabbed them and jumped(along with my skate board).


	5. Visiting a Vampire

Vampire Visits

**Jack **

We were walking up the stairs in Kimmy's house. "That's the last time we let Jack decide how we get to places." Jerry said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I knocked on Kim's door.

"Come in!" Kim said. We walked in and she was lying on her bed with a pillow over her head.

"You know if you stay like that for a while, you'll be breathing in too much carbon dioxide and then you'll pass out. And or eventually die…" Milton blabbed.

"I'm immortal. It's impossible for me to die unless you disembody me." Kim said. Her eyes were yellow and her fangs were out.

"But I thought we killed Brad…" Jerry said.

"We only disembodied him." She said angrily.

"Guys lets go. It's obvious she doesn't want us here." I said. And we walked to the stairs. We would've gone down but Kim stopped us.

"Guys, please don't leave. Full vampires just have really severe anger surges. And I'm mad at Brad. But I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Kim replied. Her facial features were normal.

"Well, I'm back." She said.

"What do you mean? You've always been here. That was just another side of you. And saving Milton was pretty big of you." I said

**Kim **

"What do you mean? You've always been here. That was just another side of you. And saving Milton was pretty big of you." Jack said.

"Thanks, he's like one of my best friends. And he's one of yours too. I know you wouldn't want that to happen to him." I said. We kissed.

Then Grace walked in and went up to Jerry.

"Hey Jerry, I want to try something but I'll only be able to do it with you." Grace said. Uh oh! If Grace is a vampire then this** cannot** be good.

"I don't know Gracie. Kim's one of my best friends…" Jerry said but cut himself off. Grace brought herself closer to Jerry.

"Please, Jerr!" Grace begged batting her eyes.

" Fine." Jerry said giving in.

"Yay! Guys put a camera on us. I want this on film." Grace said.

"But…" Jerry said as Grace pulled him out the door. Once outside, Grace grabbed Jerry's hand and jumped.

Jerry

"But…" I said as Grace pulled him out the door. Once outside, Grace grabbed my hand and jumped.

"Aahh!" I yelled. Five minutes later we landed in the woods. She let go of my hand and grabbed me by the arm and jumped up. I did a "Colombian War Chant" once we landed and ran home.

"Later guys!" I yelled running away.

Grace

I pressed stop.

"What a baby, but I still love him anyway! Kim, can I come in?" I yelled through the window flying up.

"Sure." Kim said.

"Great!" I flew in.

"Why did you ask?" Eddie asked. I laughed.

"Vampires, fledglings or full vampires, must be invited into a house. You know, at least I think not our own houses." I explained

"Oh…" Everyone but Jack, Kim, and I said in sudden realization.

"Well, no need to mope let sit around and party… at the dojo! Its just the Warriors, if Jerry will come, Grace, and Rudy." Jack said. I smiled in victory. I'm finally invited to one of their dojo parties!

Jack

"Well, no need to mope. Let's throw a party… at the dojo! It's just the Warriors, if Jerry will come, Grace, and Rudy." Jack said. Grace smiled in victory. She's probably smiling about being invited to the party. I mean this is the first dojo party we've invited her to.

"Okay, there's one major rule for Kim, Grace, and I." I started.

"Which is…?" Milton said.

"No preying on guests. And by guest I mean plus ones that Milton or Eddie decide to bring. Oh, and in Grace's case, no biting Jerry or anyone else at this party. Oh or Rudy." I said. Grace looked sad for a minute.

I texted Rudy.

Me: Hey rudy can we have a party at the dojo. Just grace adams, jerry, milton, eddie,kimmy,and i.

Rudy: No absolutely not jack my katana went missing the last time you threw a party there. We just found it thank you very much.

Me: I left out one person that was invited

Rudy: who?

Me: you

Rudy: party on at 8. ill set everything up. But jack you and kim have to do admission. I heard all the nerds got in the last time milton did admission.

Me: k… bye

"It's alright and at 8. He said no at first but then when he found out he was invited, he was totally okay with it. He even agreed to set everything up… as long as Kim and I do admission." I said. Everyone cheered with a frown.


End file.
